The Lion Awakes
by RPG-Adam
Summary: Two years after, and still evil is among the world, but can Squall and his friends stop it before it gets out of hand and how will their relationships be affected?.R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I have nothing to do with this Game but I just wanted to write a story to do with the Game because it rocks so I just thought I would say so enjoy!.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The lion awakes  
  
The wind blew quietly and the waves rolled up and down the banks of Balmb Beach as all was calm, it had been almost two years since the ultermica incident and the scars of the land were barley visible. Life carried on as usual or as usual as it could be, with what had happened everyone at garden was famous for the courage they had shown. But none more then the six hero's who opposed Ultermica with the stakes stacked against them, and most of all one who led them and the whole of Garden to victory SQUALL.  
  
Rinoa stood waiting at the Garden entrance for the new arrivals to arrive "Hm fourteen new cadets today between the ages of six to fourteen from Easter and one transfer from Galibadier Garden, Andrew Jacobson". Just as she finished reading the clipboard with the cadet's info in her had she saw them approach accompanied by an unusual sight.  
  
"President Laguna?" Rinoa spoke out with a jerky reaction.  
  
"It's been a long time Rinoa" the man said in a happy and confident manor.  
  
"Yeah, it has...what are you doing here?" as she regained her poise.  
  
Scratching the back of his head he spoke nervously "Well funny you should say that...I'm here to see Squall, patch up some family stuff" as his leg began to cramp.  
  
Rinoa raised one eyebrow and with a look of disbelief "You haven't seen Squall in over two years and now suddenly you want to see him, excuse me for being optimistic but I believe your here for something else".  
  
"Gee I guess I really do suck at lying....well sort of, I am here to see Squall but not about family affair's.more to the point to ask him for help".  
  
Rinoa couldn't control the burst of laughter "Ha!Ha!HA!.." the new arrivals just stood waiting for instructions while Rinoa was talking to the President of Easter.  
  
Trying to regain control of her self, clenching her right arm around her stomach and shielding her mouth with her left hand she answered "I'll take you to him in a minute but I doubt he'll be happy to see you".  
  
Lowering his head along with his smile he gently said "I wouldn't blame him".  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the library where every thing was quiet, cadets studying to become Seed's and the general people acquiring reading material.....peaceful, just peaceful when all of a sudden.... "Come on, just one date" a depraved voice spoke.  
  
"No!" she shouted.  
  
"Come on how do you know till we try" this time sounding confident.  
  
Then all of a sudden an outburst that rattled the whole library "Irvine Kinneas!" The stressed girl shouted, which resulted in most of the library looking not in surprisal but in pity especially the female percentage.  
  
"For your information I'm going out with Zell Dichet and your going out with Selphie Timlett so if you don't what me to tell her that you've been trying to pull me, I suggest you stop".  
  
"Hay baby, I was just joking, Irvine quickly paused...hay wait a minute Selphie and I are a secret, the only people who know is Quintis, Squall, Rinoa and....ZELL!..I'm ganna KILL! him.  
  
Just at that moment the one marked for death ran into to the library crashing into a bookcase "Oh! ah! ow!" he said as the books descended making contact with his head as he fell to the floor.  
  
Irvine and Claire couldn't help but laugh "I guess that knocked some sense into him..." Irvine exclaimed.  
  
"Irvine..don't be so mean or I'll tell you now who about you know what..".  
  
"Sorry Zell..here let me help you up".  
  
"Did I miss something?" spoke Zell in a curious way.  
  
While picking up and re-shelving the books, Claire said "If you don't what to end up with a concussion in the infirmary I suggest you slow down....I don't fancy waiting by your side in the infirmary".  
  
"Yeah..Oh yeah! Squall's fighting Siefer again, come on" Zell said jumping to his feet with his typical anxious attitude.  
  
"Again...doesn't Siefer ever give in?".  
  
Raising her head in deep thought "I guess things will never change.see ya later " as Claire turned and went off into the library.  
  
"Ok later" Zell waved back.  
  
"Yeah hopefully later" Irvine said in his sadistic manor.  
  
Words were not needed, the look in her face was more then enough.  
  
"Just kidding" as Irvine turned his head away and running after Zell, trying not to push his luck.  
  
Zell and Irvine raced down the near and virtually empty corridors towards the training centre "Hay Zell were is everyone?"  
  
"Were do you think?..Come on!"  
  
Zell and Irvine ran down to the training centre were they suddenly stopped. Irvine totally amazed at the huge crowd "Guess we found out were everybody went".  
  
"No kidding, nearly everyone in Garden is here".  
  
"Except Rinoa".  
  
"What?".  
  
"Look she's not here nor Quintis or Selpie.and it's a good thing to".  
  
"Yeah Rinoa would kill Squall after Selphie and Quintis ripped him apart about Seed procedure and conduct...well lets cheer Squall on".  
  
Irvine and Zell began to join in, cheering with the crowd not to their amazement most of them were cheering for Squall. Only about fourteen percent were cheering for Siefer, which filled Squall with more then enough confidence to win the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile Quintis was walking down the empty corridors towards Gardens entrance in confusion to were everyone had gone till she noticed Rinoa talking to a sight for sore eye's Laguna?..What the hell is he doing here?....Typical she's too busy yapping to take care of business, the cadets are just standing there.  
  
"Hi Rinoa" she said in a sadistic manor with her clipboard in her hand.  
  
"Oh hi Quintis...look who has shown up after two years....and that's not the funny part he want's to ask Squall for a favour..Ha..ha..hm" she paused in confusion to why Quintis was not laughing  
  
"Yeah..great, but aren't you supposed to be doing something?" she said in a typically strict Quintis voice.  
  
"Wha...".  
  
"The Cadet's" cutting in.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm supposed to have already settled in the cadets and help Selphie with the preparations on the upcoming ball in a couple of days".  
  
"Well you better hurry.and after that get Irvine to help you" as if she was giving out an order.  
  
"Why?".  
  
"He's in the library, he said he was getting a book".  
  
"Bu.." cutting in again.  
  
"My point exactly, the last time I checked, porno mags weren't in there".  
  
With a smile coming to her face "So that means".  
  
"You got it, Irvine will always be Irvine, trying to chat someone up" pronouncing it as a statement.  
  
"Ok I'll get Selphie to keep a leash on him. But first the Cadet's" she said in a more mature voice.  
  
Rinoa began to turn to show the new arrivals the dorm's and class rooms along with the many other facilities when she was interrupted by Quintis.  
  
"Oh and do me a favour...find out were everyone has gone it's like a ghost town in here".  
  
"Yeah your right, sure thing, see ya".  
  
She continued to turn when the Kid who had the rare chocobo card running around the Garden crashed into her.  
  
"Damn why can't you learn to slow down, what's the rush anyway?" Dusting her self off.  
  
"Didn't you hear" the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"The FIGHT!...Siefer challenged the commander again and know there fighting in the training centre" the boy shouted with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Ok let's stop this before it gets out of hand" "I hope I'm not too late"  
  
  
  
Ok that's the first chapter, defiantly better then the old version (please review) And by the way there is no name for the pigtailed girl in the library so I made One up in a couple of seconds. So no slagging off!  
  
Thanks for reading! Next chapter up soon!! 


	2. Fallen Hero

Chapter 2  
Fallen Hero  
  
There was no time to lose, Rinoa and Quintis with no choice but to   
drag the new cadet's along as they ran to the training centre.   
In all her life Quintis could never break them up, always fighting to   
prove something.  
Rinoa had known Squall a little over two years and Seifer a little   
longer and that she knew the friction and testosterone levels between  
those two were high.  
  
'Oh God I hope no one gets hurt' as she dashed down the corridor always  
checking over her shoulder to make sure the cadet's were keeping up, but  
with Quintis behind all the cadet's for re-insurance, took a lot of weight   
off her shoulders.  
  
The training arena entrance began to come into sight, and the corridors   
virtually empty. The situation became more and more tense by the minute.  
  
"Can you see him?" Quintis said in a curious tone gasping for breath.  
  
"No, there's too many people, I can't see a thing" As the situation became   
more frantic, Rinoa began to panic " Quintis can you stay here, I'll try and  
get through the crowd and try and stop this before it gets out of hand" As   
Rinoa began to push through the crowd.  
  
"Ok I'll stay here"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Squall stood firm relenting to sure any sign of weakness with Lionheart raised,   
ready to counter anything that Seifer threw at him 'One on one, no magic duel..why   
don't I believe him'. On the other hand Seifer was tense, gripping his gunblade tight  
as his soul began to fill with rage, for he had a point to prove...that he was better  
then Squall.  
  
The Fight continued, Seifer straight on the attack, swinging his gunblade directly   
for Squall's right shoulder, with haste Squall blocks and counter swings but to  
no avail as Seifer evades. The fight started to become more intense as Squall   
swung into Seifer knocking him back and before he could regain his composure,   
Squall swung again this time knocking him to the floor.  
  
In an instant Seifer could see it all happening again....LOSING..losing to his   
rival 'SQUALL...How?..How did it come to this?....we…we were equals' Seifer   
couldn't do anything except with his glazed eyes stare at the ground 'I..I am Seifer Armsley, a KNIGHT! I can not lose..I will not' "LOSE!!!!" he screamed swinging his gunblade for Squall's chin as he rose to his feet. Squall eyes widened to the sight before him.  
  
But Squall blocked in time, but was still knocked back by the power of the blow  
'Damn I think he's really pissed off'  
  
Rinoa could see from a distance the fight was going to get out of control and   
started to shout at the top of her lungs begging them to stop, but it was in vein  
as neither Squall or Seifer could hear her over the crowds cheering.  
  
"Squall stop, for gods sakes stop this stupidity...Seifer you don't have to live up  
to anyone's expectations…there are other ways to show your characteristics besides   
fighting" screaming and waving her hands in the air, trying to stand out.  
  
Seifer began his attack on Squall, swinging his gunblade left and right as fast and as  
furiously as he could, but Squall managed to block and evade them all   
"Now to end this!" Squall began his offensive with numerous swings, then hammered a blow at   
Seifer, smashing him to the ground in an instant. Before he knew it, he could see the  
repercussions of it all happening again, like when he was possessed by Edea '.No..Im  
better then him...when I was possessed ..I was a failure...but now, me the true Seifer Armsly  
not influenced or manipulated in anyway still losing to his hand'.  
  
Fujin and Raijin couldn't take it anymore and without warning Fujin threw her pinwheel  
directly at Squall's chest, but with cat like reflexes he flips back and whacks it out of   
the way.  
  
"Ya mess with one of us, ya mess with all of us" Raijin said in a cocky tone followed by  
Fujin nodding in agreement catching the rebound of her pinwheel  
  
Still lying on the ground, Seifer was trying to get control of him self, the situation  
which was his life '..It wasn't always like this…once we were equals...equals...that word doesn't  
seem to have any meaning in my life anymore...since we were kids we were equal rivals   
deadlocked in battle...but since you've become a Seed...and met Rinoa your power, agility and   
skill just seemed to keep growing...along with friends'  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Cry baby Zell" Seifer said pointing and laughing at Zell.  
  
"You broke my..my toy train" while he sobbed grasping his toy which was now in pieces.   
  
"Leave Zell alone"  
  
"What ya ganna do about it if I don't...get Edea ha,ha,ha"  
  
Squall ran at Seifer and punched him in the face as a fight started.  
  
'Then almost two and a half years ago just outside Balamb Garden..this scar'  
  
Squall on one knee with dust clearing from his eye's STRIKED by seifer's gunblade, and in squall's  
relentless rage striked back at Seifer to break even.  
  
'Then on the Seed mission to the tower...  
  
When I left you there to fight those Galibadian twerps, then I heard you had to defeat an Elnoyle.  
You defeated him then even when you only had thirty minutes to get back to the Seed vessel you did  
while beating the crap out of a tin can Galibadian spider robot..How do you do it?..'  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Meanwhile back at the main hall, Selphie was continuing to put up the decorations to the Ball that  
was going to happen in a couple of weeks.  
  
"Selphie..why are we having this ball for?" a young optimistic cadet said while passing a golden ribbon.  
  
Selphie stopped what she was doing and said "Lets just say that Rinoa wanted it, it would mean a   
great deal to her" as she returned to hanging the decorations.  
  
With a puzzled look on his face he began to wonder 'If it's to do with Rinoa,.it most likely has   
something to do with the commander...Birthday?..no...Festive holiday?..no.. Barmitva..God I hope not'  
"Hay Selphie, the commander ain't Jewish is he?"  
  
"Hell No...what ever gave you that idea?" with a humoured expression.  
  
The cadet looked to the ground and replied "I don't no...I give up, what is this ball for?"  
  
"If you must know, it's been three years since the commander became the commander, and this ball is to honour that" she replied.  
  
As she finished hanging the decoration she had a sudden thought "Isn't Rinoa supposed to be helping   
us with this, after all it is her idea"  
  
"Do you want me to see if I can find her Selphie?" the young cadet said with a cheery voice.  
  
"Nice try, but your not getting out of it that easily..I can't do this all by myself and any how  
I'm sure she has got a good reason for being late, after all she's just attending to the new arrivals  
...isn't she?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raijin jumped and swung his staff to try and take out Squall's legs, but Squall performed a backflip   
kicking Raijin in the chin and landing again to knock away a throw of Fujin's pinwheel.  
  
"That's it" Raijin shouted in a angered tone " Time for my Special" Charging towards Squall.  
  
Squall had to think fast, evasion or blocking was not an option...flipping back onto one knee he   
grabbed in his right hand a handful of dirt and threw it into Raijin's eyes, blinding him.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!...I can't see..." Raijin shouted "Of all the cheap ass dirty tricks"  
  
"You should know" Squall muttered in a cocky manner.  
  
Fujin could not take anymore of this mockery that the commander was inflicting on her friends so she  
decided to even the score 'What goes around comes around' and the magic blind was cast at Squall  
but to her surprise it did not work.  
  
"Nice try, but I'm immune to alements of that kind" Squall said with a grin on his face.  
  
After rubbing his bloodshot eyes clear of any dirt, Raijin picked up his staff gripping it tight and  
with all his built up rage broke the rules and casted magic.  
  
"Try this...ULTIMA!" In an instant the arena turned pitch black.  
  
'What the hell is he thinking, there's a crowd of people that could get hurt...well it looks like   
I've got no choice but to test it here'  
  
A bright sphere of light magic with green smaller spheres floating in the atmosphere started to form   
in front of Squall.  
  
"Here goes" placing his left hand to his forehead to concentrate the magic "Shell". As his arm extended  
towards the direction of the magic which Raijin had cast, a huge pink sphere enclosed the sphere of light. And with his right arm he pierced the ground with lionheart to support his weapon , now with his free arm, cast another magic   
"Multi-protect". From one side to the other, row after row bright blue protect shields encircled every  
crowd member.  
"Can't hold it any longer " and with that his left arm fell beside now akin from the tremendous  
force upon it as the pink sphere vanished and the ultima magic continued.  
  
The bright sphere exploded igniting the smaller green sphere's then contracting to show it's full force  
with a green mushroom shaped dome. It began to dart straight for Squall at a tremendous rate ripping through the ground launching parts at the crowd resulting in a cascade of reactions with the protect barriers.  
  
As the green dome began to gain in pace and grow nearer and nearer, something snapped in Squall that had never happened before. A bright white and blue light started to emit from him, suddenly the dome hit but with no explosion...the light in Squall had absorbed it.  
  
"How the hell you did you do that man?" Raijin paralysed in shock at what Squall had just done.  
  
"REMARKABLE" the only word to escape Fujin's mouth.   
  
  
Still paralysed with what was happening to him, regardless of what was going on around him, Seifer   
was still trying to regain confidence in himself.  
  
'Then you mocked me again..  
  
On the float at Galabadia...'  
  
"Well, this is how it turned out." said Seifer with a glint of satisfaction.   
  
"So you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" trying to show sin in Seifer actions.   
  
"I prefer to be called her knight..This has always been my dream." As he began to charge into Squall.  
  
'And again'   
  
During the Garden war, when the Garden's collided and you led a party in to kill the Sorceress...you  
defeated me like I was nothing, even though I used my ultimate limit...Firecross.   
  
'And even again.  
  
On the Lunatic Pandora...Odin's power was a mere flicker compared to yours.  
  
Your power and will, has become so immense that you even managed to overcome the greatest and most powerful of all beings...the sorceress Ultamicia...am I destined to be in second place till the   
day I die?...well if there's one thing I've learnt from you is that your friends and loved ones make  
you stronger so I'll do the same, become a true Knight and then we will see who's the dominant one'  
  
Seifer rose to his feet with his gunblade in hand and a smile on his face.  
  
"Yo whats up with this, your not even tired man" Raijin spoke in confusion.  
  
"Why should I?..Ive not even had a challenge yet" Squall boasted.  
  
Squall began to charge at Raijin to finish him off, Raijin panicked and raised his staff to block but the  
power of the strike Lionheart gave sliced it into two and Raijin fell to the ground in fear as Squall   
ducked from another one of Fujin's attacks with her pinwheel.  
  
Suddenly Squall was struck to the ground by a tall figure also equipped with a gunblade from behind.  
Regaining his stature Squall rose to his feet and stared the attacker straight in the eyes.  
  
"Seifer..glad to see your back from your mental breakdown" still with a smile on his face.  
  
"Still with the cocky attitude...time you got some new material" and with that Seifer began his attack  
on Squall.  
  
"Yo Seifer need any help man?"  
  
"Not this time...He's mine!" letting his words sound his rage.  
  
Fujin looked at Raijin as to give him the signal that the work is done and with that they left Seifer and  
Squall to fight it out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rinoa saw Raijin and Fujin exit the fight and decided to try and seek help from them. Pushing her way through she finally caught up with Raijin and Fujin and tried to talk some sense into them  
"Please, can't you see it's pointless to fight" but before she could finish Raijin buttered in   
"What you mean pointless? Maybe to you but not to Seifer, he's teaching your boyfriend a thing or two about fighting and humiliation...AH!" he yelled   
"What was that for Fujin?!"  
  
"You men and your desire to keep up your matcho reps…she didn't mean who's going to win or lose, she's worried what could happen to either Squall or Seifer, if this gets out of hand...there's more friction between those two then a fish trying to swim on dry land" as she turned to face Rinoa.  
  
"Yeah we need to end this quickly...why can't they just make peace?" with a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
Raijin couldn't help but reply " There more chance of Irvine becoming gay " at that they all started to   
laugh "Ha ha Ow!" as Fujin kicked Rijin in the leg again "What was that for?"  
  
"Making light of an important situation" Fujin replied frowning.   
  
Rinoa turned around to see Squall and to shout at him at the top of her lungs "SQUALL!..STOP,you don't have to do this" at that Squall stopped at spotted Rinoa.  
'Rinoa' and with that distraction Seifer took his opportunity to strike, smack as Seifer punched him full blast rendering Squall to cover his right cheek with his right hand which Seifer hit.  
  
Fuelled with rage Squall decided to end this conflict "Renzakoken!", Squall charged to deliver his limit move Lionheart. In that instant Seifer also decided to give it his all "Firecross" and then their moves collided, forcing them apart in a big explosion. The crowd stood silent and with shock at what just took place.  
  
Squall was the first to regain conciseness, standing then turning his head to look at Rinoa with a smile on his face which she replied with a smile of relief and one hand on her heart. With that the crowd exploded in an uproar of cheering "Yeah Squall".."Squall rules".."Way to go commander" but they cheered too soon as Seifer began to stand with his Coat torn to shreds and an angered look on his face "LIONHEART!..dodge this" and with that as Squall turned to face his undefeated opponent Seifer cast a barrage of thunders, wave after wave.  
  
'Doesn't he ever give up?' as Squall charged through the thunder with all his agility.  
  
"Yahh!!"..whack, stricken back by Squall's slash, Seifer was hurled into Raijin and Fujin as they crashed to the ground.  
  
'I hate to admit it, but Seifer has gotten better..' he thought to himself while limping his way to Rinoa.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rinoa exclaimed with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine " Squall spoke softly hiding the pain which emanated in his ankle.  
  
Just then two energetic people started to push there way through the crowd towards Squall and Rinoa at a high speed like a runaway frate train.  
  
"Yo man, you kicked ass" Zell shouted with excitement.  
  
Irvine just smiled to show his approval, but Rinoa showed Zell and Irvine a cold glare to stop them encouraging Squall.  
Irvine took the hint but as for Zell...  
  
"Make way!...Champ coming through!"  
  
By the time they made it over to Quintis and the cadets, Zell stopped shouting, the expression on her face said it all.  
  
"I think this is the part were I shut up" backing off slowly while grabbing Irvine as they turned and ran down the corridor.  
  
Still with the look that could stop an army in its tracks, Quintis muttered the words "Have fun?" not relinquishing her cold gaze.  
  
Squall just looked at Rinoa then back at Quintis and replied "Not as much as the crowds did" at this Rinoa started to laugh.  
Quintis had noticed ever since the day Squall met Rinoa that he was changing...but for the better or for the worse, he had become more happier yet he began to neglect his work  
"Don't you have somewhere to be Rinoa?"  
Suddenly she stopped laughing in realisation to what Quintis had just said   
"Oh yeah...See you later Squall" turning around and then escorting the Seed's to there rooms, but as they left one of the new cadets shouted   
"You Rocked!"  
  
The comment had brought a smile to his face but just made the situation worse.   
" Ahem Squall, you are the commander...don't you some work to do?" as Quintis began tapping her note board against her leg.  
  
"Ok Ok I'll see to the loose ends..any thing else?"as he began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah...after you done in your office Xu said she needed to see you" with a wicked grin on her face  
  
Raising his right arm to head   
"What now" then carrying on down the corridor.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it so far, the next chapter will be as soon as possible due to a very busy life.  
  
Please R&R.... (If there is any grammar or spelling mistakes then there's a reason so please don't  
Criticise) 


End file.
